


Победа над силами Тьмы

by Irene



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irene/pseuds/Irene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Миссия прошла успешно, но какое-то неясное чувство не давало ему покоя...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Победа над силами Тьмы

Ая вытер нож об одежду жертвы и прислушался. Вокруг было тихо. Миссия прошла успешно, но какое-то неясное чувство не давало ему покоя. Он убрал нож, перелез через окно на пожарную лестницу и стал осторожно спускаться вниз. Бесшумно спрыгнув на землю, он огляделся. Всё спокойно. Он быстро пошёл прочь, но через несколько шагов резко остановился.  
Из темноты выступили две высокие фигуры, и знакомый голос насмешливо протянул:  
– О, кого мы видим! Абиссинец, собственной персоной.  
Ая молча смотрел, как к нему приближаются Шульдих и Кроуфорд. Он попытался отступить, но внезапно Шульдих молниеносным движением бросился к нему и, оказавшись за спиной, обхватил руками, лишив возможности двигаться. Кроуфорд подошёл почти вплотную и, сверкнув очками, усмехнулся:  
– Бесполезно сопротивляться, ты полностью в наших руках.

* * *  
Ая расслабленно лежал между любовниками и даже не реагировал на Шульдиха, который водил по его груди рукой, вырисовывая узоры. Кроуфорд обнимал его за талию, прижимая к себе.  
– Ая, в конце концов, когда ты к нам переедешь? – пробурчал Шульдих. – И работу тебе эту надо бросать. Это, конечно, очень увлекательно, но нам уже надоело гоняться за тобой по всему городу. Если ты захочешь разнообразить отношения, можем поиграть в доктора и медсестру. Наденем на тебя короткий халатик… – Шульдих заржал, и Ая несильно ткнул его кулаком в бок.  
– Сегодня же перевози вещи, – сказал Кроуфорд непререкаемым тоном. – Или тебе для этого нужна полная победа над силами Тьмы?  
– Ну, можем считать, что двоих представителей ты уже победил, – ухмыльнулся Шульдих.  
Ая только улыбнулся.


End file.
